shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru) is one of the four known archangels and has been the leader of the angels ever since the death of Zeus. Appearance Gabriel is a tall and rather elegantly dressed woman with long, flowing, green hair, a long, flowing, snow-white dress on, two long, turqoise-green socks, a pair of snow-white shoes, and a pair of long, large, thick, snow-white wings, and two golden and orange metallic-looking items attached to her back. In ''Virgin Soul'', Gabriel's appearance changed noticeably. Her skin is lighter and her hair is longer and turquoise in color. The golden hue that used to surround her is now absent as well as the gold accessories on her dress and wings. Personality Gabriel is firm in her beliefs that the gods should navigate the course of the world and constantly rejects the idea of letting humans handle important affairs themselves. For instance, she (along with the other archangels except Michael) even rejected the idea of Jeanne becoming a "Holy Knight" and proclaimed that the gods should be the ones to end the conflict themselves. She went as far as manipulating Jeanne's only son El/Mugaro to go to war against Charioce XVII and the humans, stating that his duty was "to bring peace to the world and correct mankind". Gabriel puts the well being of her race as her top priority, and is not above deceiving others into doing what she thinks is best. Her decisions are not always met with approval yet very few dare to question her. Recent event have caused Gabriel to suffer bouts of depression. She has watched many of her fellow gods die and has been unable to do anything to prevent it. Her sadness does not deter her from her duty and she is still able to confront Bahamut with determination. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Gabriel is informed that the God Key has been stolen. She demands to know who took it and why. Michael enlists Jeanne d'Arc as the one to locate the thief. Once Jeanne succeeds in bringing Amira and Amira's friends to the royal castle, the three lesser archangels pass an order to the King that Amira must not be harmed and must remain inside the royal castle. The three then return to report back to Gabriel. The royal castle gets attacked by Azazel and Pazuzu that night. The two are swiftly dealt with by Jeanne. In a discussion with the other archangels, Gabriel deduces that Azazel was simply after Amira and not the one behind Amira's actions nor the one telling her to travel to Helheim. As a result, Gabriel realizes that the culprit is not likely Lucifer but someone else. Gabriel suggests using Amira to their advantage so they may discover who the culprit is. The other three archangels eventually depart to contain Bahamut's increasingly unstable seal. The three request through the Scarlet Archangel that Gabriel send reinforcements to deal with the sudden disappearance of Amira from the royal castle. As Amira closes in on Helheim as well as the Demon Key, Gabriel amasses an army in preparation for Bahamut's revival. Once Bahamut has returned, Gabriel assists the remaining gods, angels and demons in restraining Bahamut and surrounding the dragon in a barrier. By the conclusion of the battle, Gabriel is the only archangel left. Interim Gabriel punishes Jeanne for the murder of Michael, Raphael and Uriel by stripping the saint of her divine protection. Three years after Bahamut's revival, the newly self-crowned Charioce XVII begins attacking the gods' temples and stealing artifacts from them. Many gods are slain trying to prevent Charioce and his Onyx Knights from succeeding. Five years after the slaughter began, Gabriel discovers the existence of the Holy Child El when El uses his power to save his mother from the Onyx Knights.Virgin Soul Episode 10 The child soon disappears yet Gabriel, learning from Sofiel what the child could do, wishes to find him at all costs. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Gabriel senses El using his power again after two years of absence. His location is in the Capital City Anatae. Believing El is the key to bringing mankind back to worshiping the gods, she immediately orders for El's capture. Sofiel and two other gods are successful in bringing El back to the Land of the gods. Gabriel greets the frightened child and tells him that the gods here are on his side. She reminds him of his real name and offers him a chance to save his mother. While El is kept in another room, Gabriel decides to perform a ceremony to ascend El to godhood immediately. The ceremony restores El's ability to speak and unlocks his divine powers. Gabriel then informs El of his purpose of bringing humanity back to worshiping the gods and ending the tyranny of Charioce XVII. Knowing El wants his mother most of all, Gabriel promises he will have his mother too if he assists the gods. With El now at her side, Gabriel pays Charioce XVII a visit at his arena. She requests the return of the artifacts he had stolen from the gods' temples as well as Jeanne d'Arc, El's mother. Charioce insists if she wants something, she must take it by force instead of using "grand proclamations".Virgin Soul Episode 11 The humans present also mock and jeer at Gabriel and Sofiel, who is with her and is forced to defend Gabriel from an attack. Because of this response, Gabriel has no choice but to declare war on Charioce XVII. Gabriel prepares a massive army and lets El pilot their primary weapon. Gabriel arrives at the battlefield alongside Sofiel and El, who uses his power to disable the green stones empowering the Onyx Knights. To Gabriel's horror, Charioce XVII unveils the ancient weapon Dromos and prepares to fire it at El. Unfortunately for Gabriel, she is unable to talk El into retreating despite the danger. Dromos is fired and the trio barely survive the destruction of their vessel. Gabriel tries to urge the other gods fighting Charioce's knights into backing away too, but they are convinced they are actually winning and refuse to obey her command. Wounded and on the ground, Gabriel is forced to watch the gods being slayed by Charioce's knights. Upon her return to Heaven, Gabriel imprisons El as punishment for his recklessness. She also fears that "because she unlocked El's powers and used him for war only to be defeated by mankind", she feels his heart is no longer with the gods. When Jeanne arrives with Nina Drango, Gabriel allows them to reunite with El in hopes that she would be able to use El again. Gabriel's plan fails when El, convinced he must continue his war with the humans, states that he will not obey Gabriel's command since only he can save the world. El remains imprisoned as a result and Gabriel does nothing in the meantime. Two lesser angels are combing her wings when Ridwan reports to her that El has escaped from his room. Attempts to retrieve him fail and El returns to the surface world with Nina, Bacchus and Hamsa. To Gabriel's annoyance, Jeanne demands to retrieve her son herself and ends up tricking Sofiel into tagging along with her. The absence of Sofiel puts Gabriel in a state of depression, during which she isolates herself in her chambers.Virgin Soul Episode 19 Gabriel's mood remains sullen until Jeanne and Sofiel both return, only to inform her that El has been murdered. Gabriel is momentarily surprised but is informed immediately of Jeanne's intention to go to war with Charioce herself and with the gods' support. Gabriel is initially disinterested until Sofiel gives Gabriel a nod to convince the archangel that this is a good idea. Jeanne becomes a vessel of the gods again and Gabriel lets Sofiel grant Jeanne divine powers necessary to fight in the coming war. Gabriel then assists Jeanne in broadcasting her declaration of war and a call for arms to those who feel oppressed by the "Mad King." Gabriel lets Jeanne lead an army of angels to the surface world while she presumably remains in Heaven. When Bahamut returns, Gabriel joins the other gods, demons and fallen angels in trying to defend Anatae from the raging dragon. She orders all forces to focus their energy on defense. She is last seen witnessing Bahamut's "death." Power & Abilities ]] As leader of the angels, Gabriel most likely possesses extensive knowledge of various forms of magic and is a capable warrior. She is also shown to be a gifted analyst. *'Flight:' Gabriel possesses a pair of enormous white wings that enable her to glide through the air with minimum effort. *'Healing:' Gabriel was able to heal El's neck wound and restore his voice. She was also able to restore his wings which had been cut off two years prior. *'Power Unlocking:' Gabriel possesses the ability to unlock one's powers as she did with El, whose divine powers had been suppressed by demon blood. *'Shield Formation:' Gabriel could create an enormous shield and briefly restrain Bahamut on her own. In Virgin Soul, her ability to form a shield seems to have dwindled significantly. *'Telepathy:' By simply placing her hand on Jeanne's back, Gabriel granted Jeanne the ability to declare war in a way that everyone on the surface could hear her, including those in Cocytus at the time. Weaknesses Like all beings, Gabriel possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Dromos:' Gabriel was left badly injured with feathers falling out of her wings after taking a near direct hit from Dromos. *'Green Stone:' Although never shown, Gabriel is most likely unable to fight anyone or anything powered by the magical green stones, forcing her to rely on El. Relationships *Amira: Gabriel saw Amira as a dangerous entity whose mixed heritage made it possible for her to awaken Bahamut. Gabriel was keen on making sure Amira did not succeed, but she was also eager to know who was behind the plot to awaken Bahamut. Gabriel had hoped it would be the gods who would stop Amira from fulfilling her destiny, though this plan was thawed by Martinet. *Charioce XVII: Gabriel and Charioce are enemies who do not see eye to eye. Gabriel's unwillingness to give everything Charioce XVII wants led Charioce XVII to steal divine artifacts and slay gods and end all worship of them. Gabriel sought to end Charioce's tyranny and believed the king was the cause of much instability in the world. She was forced to go to war with him when Charioce refuses to negotiate but the war ended in Charioce's favor thanks to his possession of Dromos. Gabriel nevertheless kept wanting to turn humanity back towards the gods until Charioce seemingly defeated Bahamut, an act which apparently caused Gabriel to pardon him of his crimes. *El／Mugaro: Gabriel saw El as a valuable asset that could help the gods during the war with Charioce XVII. To this end, Gabriel had El hunted down and captured. When they finally met, Gabriel convinced El that he was born to bring peace to the world. She failed to comprehend El's lack of emotional maturity however, and did not predict his subsequent reckless behavior. Gabriel still wished to use him up until his untimely death, after which she had no choice but to rely on Jeanne to defeat the humans. *Jeanne d'Arc: Gabriel did not appear to like Jeanne and regarded her as merely a pawn to further the gods' agenda. Gabriel was likely the one who stripped Jeanne of her god-given powers as punishment for Jeanne's murder of the other archangels. Gabriel did not take an interest in Jeanne again until she discovered the latter had a son, and chose to rely on their mother-son bond to get the pair to do her bidding. *Sofiel: Sofiel became Gabriel's personal attendant following the demise of Raphael, Uriel and Michael. Gabriel trusted Sofiel with important tasks and sometimes shared her own thoughts with the to-be-archangel. When Sofiel from Vanaheimr without notice, Gabriel became depressed and isolated herself in chambers until Sofiel eventually returned. They do not always see eye to eye yet they are still able to work together. Quotes In Lore In lore, Gabriel is male rather than female, his name meaning "God is my strength". In Judeo-Christian religions, Gabriel is the one that let Mary know she was chosen to be a mother of Messiah, In popular culture, it is said that Gabriel shall blow the trumpet blast that initiates the end of time. (This is most likely taken from the Islamic religion as there is an archangel Israfel, who corresponds with Raphael, not Gabriel, which is said to signal judgment day). Gabriel is often said to serve as God's divine messenger. Trivia * She appears on the cover of the tenth chapter of Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. * With the exception of Bacchus and Hamsa, Gabriel is the only god/angel to appear in both Genesis and Virgin Soul. * Gabriel is the only female ruler featured in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Gods and Angels Category:Rulers